Transformed
by XxightzxDayNaomix
Summary: Inuuyasha makes a wish upon a fallen star that makes Kagome  hanyou like him. Full sum inside. Inu:Kag Mir:San
1. The wish

Transformed

Chapter 1

"The wish"

Inuyasha and Kagome have gotten closer then ever over the months but had gotten into yet another fight, resulting in Kagome going back home to her time. But that same night Inuyasha wishes upon a fallen star that Kagome would become a half-demon like him, so she could understand what he has to go through every day. But will Kagome accept her new self? Or will she totally rash out on Inuyasha like always? And with mating season only a few weeks away. What will happen?

"Inuyasha! Sit!!!!" You hear Kagome yell. As she rut fully sat Inuyasha before jumping down the well to her own time.

Right now the thing is, Inuyasha and Kagome have grown closer as friends and a tad more then friends. But the still had their usual fights and well today the had yet another big fight. This one resolving over how ill meandered Inuyasha was and had rude he acted. But as he tried to explain it all to Kagome. She sat him over and over and over again, until there was about a four foot crater the shape of Inuyasha. What Kagome didn't know is that it was mating season was only a few weeks away and Inuyasha was well trying to keep control of him self, which always sets him and worse mood the usual.

Sango Miroku and Shippo. All watched in disbelief. They knew that Inuyasha and Kagome had become closer over the months, just like Miroku and Sango have. But they still couldn't believe that they still fought the way they did. With Inuyasha being sat countless times and Kagome always going back home, actually most of the fights were started because Kagome wanted to go back to her time and Inuyasha never let her. But not today. It was a different. They all sighed as they watch the spell ware off of Inuyasha jump out of the crater and sat on the lip pf the well.

Inuyasha stared down at the darkness of the well, considering if he should chase after her or not, as usual. But this time he let of a frustrated sigh as he jumped off the well and ran off to the forest of Inuyasha. The other followed behind as they headed back to Keada's village for the night.

-------------

That night Inuyasha sat in his favorite spot in the Goshinboku tree (also known as the tree of ages). He was still very much pissed off about the fight he and Kagome were in earlier. "Tomorrow morning. I'm going to go get the wrench and drag her back her if I have to." HE said angrily. "The sooner we get all the jewel shards. The sooner I become a full demon." He smirked at the thought of the strength he would gain and what he would do shortly after the new transformation. He looked up at the sky, the smirk still tugged at his lips as he stared at the sky. His daze of thoughts drifted off along with the smirk fading, at the sight of a falling light though the sky. He remembered Kagome once telling in that those were called falling stars. And that if you made a whish upon it. It would come true. "I wish that Kagome would become a hanyou like me. Then maybe she would better understand what I have to go through all the time." He said softly aloud to himself. And with that, he slowly drifted off at the thought of how surprise Kagome would be once she woke up in the morning, if the wish had really come true.

-------------

**Sorry it it's kind of short. I really just threw this idea together in boredom and I'm still working on it. I hoped you enjoyed it. And I promise that the next chapter will be longer and better. Until next time! Please review. The more reviews I get the quicker I will update. -**

**Krystal **


	2. The Finding out

Transformed

Chapter 2

"The finding out"

* * *

**Ello my fellow readers. I bring you all a gift. An update!!! Woot!!! Okay good mood again.**

** Krys: Damn sudden mood swings!!**

'KT: I blame the weather!!!'

**Krys: yes agree. Oh for those of you who are confused. KT is one of my best friends and a fellow Fanfiction Author. And she will be popping in from time to time. **

'Kt' Woot!! Ok we need to stop that!! (lol)

**Krys: Yes I agree. Damn rainy weather gives us nothing better to do then to go crazy. XD Well I hope you injoy the story!!**

'KT' We Do not Own the show Inuyasha only the monkeys that live in our room!! Mwahhahahaha!!

**Krys: Okay we're lossing it again. Please Reveiw!!!**

* * *

It was now sunrise on a Saturday morning in the modern times: The sun shown brightly as it rose higher in the sky, Lighting up the world below. The birds chirped with glee at a beautiful new day. And Kagome started to wake to the strong aroma of pancakes cooking for breakfast.

Kagome rose slowly from her warm and cozy place of slumber. And sticking her feet into a pair of fluffy slippers. She stood stretching. _'For some reason I feel taller?' _She thought as she made her way over to her wardrobe. When opening the door, she noticed it opened easier and more swiftly then normal. For it usual stuck and would usually have to use force to open it. But not today. So she just shrugged it off as she grabbed her bathrobe, and hurried down the stairs, eager to eat.

When she got down the stairs, her grandfather bounded around the corner yelling; "Be gone demon." And started swinging a cane at her that was covered in Fuda(?), making Kagome back up a steep.

"Would you quiet it Gamps? It's me Kagome!" Kagome said while dogging the cane from yet another swing.

Gramps lowered the cane and blinked staring at Kagome wide eyed. "…Kagome?"

"Yes, gramps. It's me Kagome… Did you forget who I was?" Kagome smiled as she patted her grandpa on the head. "I think your age is starting to catch up to you. Let's go eat." Her stomach growled with hunger, as she rounded the corner to the kitchen.

"Morning mom. Where's Sota?" Kagome asked as she sat at the table.

"Morning Kagome. Sota's off with friends." Her mom said as she chocked at the stove. But as she turned around, she jumped and dropped the plate of pancakes. "Kagome? What have you done with yourself? Her mom said in shock.

"What are you talking about mom?" Kagome asked confused.

"Go….go look in the mirror… dear…" Her mom said; her voice shaky.

"Okay?" Kagome said, looking at her mom confused. But stood up anyway and walked to the downstairs bathroom. She opened the door and turned on the light and stood in front of the mirror. She gasped in shock. "What happened to me?" She asked aloud to herself as she leaned closet to the mirror to see that it really was her, that she was looking at.

Her wide brown-chocolate eyes where now a light hazel, along with a golden tint add to them. Her lips were now a permanent plump red, and when she smiled she was able to see her fang like teeth. Two thick strands of hair hung over her shoulders to hide where her humans ears used to be and on top of her head, two black dog like ears, stuck out from her black hair and twitched ever so slightly to ever noise and sound made until she got used to them and had them under control .

As she closed the bathroom closet door she looked at the full body length mirror, and gasped again in slight shock. She was now a good five inches taller, probably just about the same height as Inuyasha or maybe just a few centimeters shorter. Her body was now more fit with muscles but still kept a good frame to it. She had a body that any super model would be dying to have. She ran her fingers through her long thick black hair and saw that her nails where now longer and claw like, a lot like Inuyasha's. As she glanced at herself she realized she now had a lot of the same qualities as Inuyasha. Soon after her mother walked in.

"Mom? Why am I… a… a hanyou?" Kagome asked her mother. Looking at her with tears forming in her eyes. She just didn't understand why she had this sudden transformation. When she didn't even ask!

"I don't know why; my dear." Her mom said as she held Kagome's shaking and crying form in her arms. All she could do right now was comfort her daughter.

Tears where flowing down her cheeks like a river, as she tried to figure out what has happened to her. When her tears stopped and she was consumed with pure anger as her sadness disappeared. "Inuyasha!" She growled as she pushed lightly away from her mother. Her eyes where now filled with rage and held to emotion of sadness as she was just consumed with moments before. Kagome's mother just looked at her with confusion at her daughter's sudden wave of emotions.

"Mom. I have to go." She said through clenched teeth as she ran up the stairs, three at a time until she got to her room and closed her door with a little bit more force the necessary and opened her wardrobe. She pulled out her school outfit and found out that it was a little to small and revealed a little too much now that her body had changed. So she was forced to where a pair of old tight faded blue jeans and tight plain black T-shirt. She threw on an old black hooded and ran down the stairs, and slipped her shoes on as she ran out the door.

She opened to the doors to well and was filled with the familiar blue light as she jumped down it in one bound. The feeling quickly faded as she looked up and saw a clear blue sky above her. 'I wonder?' Kagome thought as she crouched down and gathered all her muscles in her legs and pushed off with one force. Jumping up and over the well, landing on her feet right next to the well. Only to slip on the fresh wet morning dew grass.

"I guess I have to practice that more..." Kagome mumbled as she dusted her self off, and headed off towards Kaede's village to find a certain hanyou who had a long over do sitting ahead for him.

* * *

**Ello again.**

KT: Ello!!!

**Krys: Hoped you injoyed the story. I know and other short chapter but I promise, the next one is longer.**

'KT' Trust me it is. Its already written. It just has to be typed.

**Krys: Yep. I only have to type it then spell/Gramer cheeck and were good. And If I get atleast five more or plu review I just might update quicker!!**

'KT' Yeah reveiw or no more sooner udates!!

**Krys: Ok that might have been alittle mean. But The more reviews I get the happier I'll be and the happier I'll be to update. **

**:Both: Please Reveiw!!! **

**Thanks!**

**Krystal-wolf77**


	3. The Lash Full beating aka sitting

**Sweet!!! A quick update!! Woot!!! I know I didn't get the five reviews I asked for. sigh But I guess that's ok. I couldn't wait any longer to hold this back. I had so much fun with this chapter I couldn't wait to update it, lol. This time I want to try for the five reviews or more!! There are more then five of you who read this. I know it!! Lol. So please review. I'll be grateful to you!! Well any way it might be a while till I update again. For now enjoy!!

* * *

**

**Krys: Poor poor Inuyasha….. **

Inu: What do you mean poor me?!

**Krys: Sighs you'll find out later on in the story. **

Inu: You better not do anything to me or I'll!

Kag: Inuyasha! SIT!

!THUMP!

**Krys: Thanks Kagome. He's going to be getting a lot of that in this chapter wont he?**

Kag: Yes he will. That Inu Baka deserves it!!

**Yes he does. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter!!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Only two of the movies and my dreams. Please Review!!

"Talking"

'_Thinking' _

Rated M for language Violence and maybe some other things in future chapters.

**Transformed **

**Chapter 3**

"**The lash full beating (sitting)"

* * *

**

As Kagome made her way through Keade's village. She kept the hood of her hoodie up and kept to the shadows. This village never did well with hanyous or yokais of any short. So she decided not to cause any trouble that would end up harming someone.

She came upon Keade's hut to find her in the back picking herbs for making a new medical cream or something. "Lady; Keade?" Kagome called her name softly.

"Kagome dear; is that you?" Keade said as she stood and turned to face Kagome.

"Yes. It's me Lady Keade. May I speak with you inside in private?" Kagome asked. As she noticed Keade's sent. She smelt of herbs and dirt. She figured that would be her sent as that's what she was always working with.

"Sure, Kagome. Just meet ye inside." Keade said as she knelt back down to gather a few more herbs to add to the others in the already full basket.

Kagome nodded and made her way into the hut with out being noticed. She found it easy to move around so easily and with out making a sound. She thought that maybe for once she could sneak away with out Inuyasha noticing her and asking so many unnecessary questions.

After she found a seat against the far north wall, right next to the fire. She feed more wood onto it, so it would keep the contents in the pot above it warm. She did just that as Keade walked in carrying the over filled basket of herbs and such.

"What is it ye wanted to talk about, Kagome?" Keade asked as she sat near the fire and added some of the herbs from the basket into the pot above the fire.

Kagome was able to smell the herbs being mixed together and took a deep breath breathing in the wonderful sent. She just didn't understand why Inuyasha didn't like the smell of the herbs being mixed. Kagome thought it smelt wonderful. "Well, Keade... I kind of went under a dramatic change over night…." Kagome began to tell her.

"All women ye age do. Kagome. It's natural." Keade said glancing over at Kagome.

"No! No. that's not what I meant!" Kagome flushed lightly at Keade thought that about her, when it actually happened a few years ago.

"Then what are ye getting at?" Keade looked fully over at Kagome, raising one braw in question.

"Well I've changed from a ningen into a hanyou…" Kagome mumbled out very quickly that Keade had a little trouble understanding what she meant.

"I don't understand what ye mean Kagome." Keade said going back to mixing the herbs in the pot.

"Then... I'll show you…." Kagome said as she stood. She threw off the hoodie. Her black ears twitched until she got control of them again. She still understood how to keep them under control all the time. But she found it interesting how they moved so.

"My goodness, Kagome. What has happened to ye?" Keade stood and made her way over to Kagome. "You're a full blood hanyou."

"I don't know, Lady Keade. But I think a certain Inu hanyou has to do with this." Kagome said as she looked to Keade then to the door just as the sent of mud and berries filled the room just as an orange furred kitsune bounced in.

"Kagome are you here… I thought I hear you're…. Ahh it's a demon!!!" Shippo yelled as he jumped and hid behind Keade.

"Shippo what are ye talking about? There is no demon here, and that is Kagome!!" Keade said side steeping away from the frightened kitsune.

"Kagome?" Shippo asked as he took a steep towards her and looked up at her, his head slightly tilted. "Is that really you?"

"Yes Shippo. Its me Kagome." Kagome smiled as the said kitsune jumped into her arms and sat on her shoulder.

"I missed you; Kagome!!! And you look so different!! Why?" The kitsune asked question after question.

"I missed you too, Shippo. And I don't know why I'm different. But I'm going to take care of the really soon." She said as she looked to the door. A new sent filled the area. It smelt of forest, a hint of Inu and other sent she just couldn't figure out. But she knew just then that it was Inuyasha. And that said Hanyou came bulging through the door.

"Hey! Kagome, your back?!" Inuyasha came in only in a few steeps before stopping, sniffing the air and quickly looking over at Kagome. "Kagome is that you?!" his golden eyes widen in surprise.

"Yes you stupid Hanyou. It's me!!" She glared at him. She was getting a tad annoyed with everyone asking that question.

Inuyasha gulped. 'I guess the wish came true. Shit!! I'm in for it.' He thought as he looked to her. "Umm……" He started off but wasn't able to finish it as Kagome stormed out the door. He blinked and followed after her only to be sat a few feet out.

After the spell had worn off, Inuyasha ran after Kagome and found her at the Goshinboku tree, standing at its base, her hand to the bark. But she removed it quickly as he approached and glared at him, making him stop dead in his tracks.

"Why; Inuyasha? Why?"

"Why what?" He asked confused.

"Why the hell did you turn me!!?" She said her anger took over, but she took one deep breath to calm her self. She knew what happens when an Inu got mad.

"I don't know what your talking about." Inuyasha said stubbornly as he shoved his hands into the sleeves of his hoari.

"You turned me into a hanyou?! Why!!" she just couldn't hold back her anger all the way. She was so pissed at the stubborn hanyou that stood before her.

"Hn. Still have no idea what you're talking about wrench."

"Inuyasha! Sit!!" She yelled so fear sly that the birds in the trees flew away squawking their heads off in protest at being disturbed. Inuyasha laid face first in the ground.

Kagome let the spell ware off and let him have a chance to speak, in his favor. "Will you stop with the sitting!!!?"

She was still fuming and smirked. "I will stop as long as you tell me the truth. Did you make me what I am now?"

"No!" He answered out simply.

"Sit boy!!" She fumed. She knew he was lying. Who else would do this to her. She knew he did but she didn't know how until he spoke and told the truth.

"Now tell the truth."

"I am you wrench." Inuyasha growled as he sat up.

"Sit! Sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit!!" She yelled slightly out of breath. Inuyasha now laid in the bottom of a four foot Inu shaped creator.

"Will you stop it!!? I told you I'm telling the truth!!" Inuyasha yelled as he jumped out of the crater only to be sat in mid air. Kagome smirked and her ears twitched slightly as a loud thump echoed through out the forest of Inuyasha's body impaling with the ground.

"You little wrench." He growled only to eat the dirt again by another sat.

"Will you finally tell the truth? Then maybe I will stop." Kagome said as she looked down at him with narrowed eyes.

"Find. I'll tell the fucking truth already." Inuyasha growled as he pulled him self up off the ground. "Yes I'm the one who turned you. I wished upon one of those falling star things and I guessed it came true." He admitted truthfully.

Kagome knew that he was telling the truth this time. "But why Inuyasha?"

"Because after that fight we had. Instead of dragging your sorry ass back here I decided to let it be for once." He sighed heavily. "The fight left me thinking. I thought that maybe if you where a hanyou like me you would understand everything I'm put through…." He finished with another sigh.

"Ok. I understand what you getting at; but how am I supposed to go to school like this!!!"

"Don't know. Not my problem." He said as he ruffled the dirt out of his hair. Only to stop and look up at Kagome.

Kagome's hands where in tight fist, that her knuckles where white. She was looking down and her eyes closed.

"Kagome wait!! You said that you wouldn't if I told the trough." He said taking a few small steeps towards her, holding his hands out in protest.

"You're right I did say I wouldn't. But I did say maybe." Kagome looked up at him, her eyes where dark and she was smirking.

Inuyasha eyes went wide. "Kagome, Please don't!!" He yelled as he tired to run away.

"SIT!!!"

!!Thump!!

Inuyasha was only able to get a few feet away before he ate dirt again.

"Sit!! Sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit boy!!! Sit!!!" Kagome yelled countless times until she walked away, back towards Keade's village out of breath and smirking. She was quiet prod of herself at the moment.

Inuyasha's mangled body laid at the bottom of an eight foot crater. _'I think that wrench is trying to kill me!!' _Inuyasha last thought as he different off into unconscious and his body twitched from all the painful sitting.

* * *

**Hey hoped you enjoyed the chapter. Its longer then the others liked I promised!! but I'm not sure if its as good or what. kind of had dull moments with this one. Anyways, the next chapter will be up soon after I get an idea for it. Lol. So it might be a few days, instead of one like with this chapter and the last. Also the next few chapters will varry in length. Well please review!!

* * *

**

**Krys: Like I said. Poor Poor Inu-chun**

Kag: He did deserve it though.

Inu: I did not!! limps in

**Krys: giggles lightly**

Inu: What are you laughing about?

**Krys: You. You're so…. breaks out laughing**

Kag: couldn't help but giggle also.

Inu: It's not funny. She tired killing me!! points at Kagome accusingly

**Krys: Your right its not. But I couldn't help. It I'm sorry. bows and giggles again **

Inu: glares

**Krys: Okay I'm done. I couldn't help it. I'm so mean I'm sorry Inu-chun!!! glomp huggles**

Inu: Can't…. Breathe….

**Krys: Sorry Inu-chun!!! let's go and steeps a few feet back**

Inu: Damn wolf!!! You're in for it now!! pulls out Tetsusaiga

**Krys: Its Dark Fire wolf/angel/kitsune. Crap never mind!!! runs away with a smirk**

Kag: shakes head this might take a while. Hoped you enjoyed the story. Please review.

Inu: Kaze no Kizu!!!!

**Translations:**

**Yokai: demon**

**Hanyou: Half-demon**

**Inu: Dog**

**Kaze no Kizu****: Wind Scar**

**Kitsune: Fox demon.**

Anything else I missed let me know. If you have Ideas let me know that to! I'm running out of ideas for the next few chapters. I need my wonderful reviewers help. Any ideas are welcome. As to who should appear in the next chapter or what ever else. Please review, need at least 5 more reviews and I'll update. If more. I'll update sooner.

Thanks!! (PS: Will be making updates to past chapters, and probaly this chapter as well. I won't be changing the story line or anything just like grammar mistakes etc)

Krystal-wolf77


	4. Power of the Inner Demon

Transformed

Chapter 4

"Power of the inner demon"

Everyone was now sitting around the fire, waiting for lunch to be finished. Kagome was cooking fried fish, since she didn't have her book bag on her this time and didn't have the normal lunches packed. She sat attending to the fire and to the fish with a happy Shippo in her lap. Sango sat across the fire, with a sleeping Kirara in her lap. Miroku sat next to Sango holding a cold wet rag to his left, and now black and blue eye. When he first saw Kagome he tried to glomp her and well not knowing her own strength she punched him, hard.

Inuyasha was off somewhere and it was getting Kagome worried and of course even more pissed. She couldn't pick up his sent anywhere near by and he has been gone for a few good hours now. Everyone else figured he was pissed at Kagome and needed some time to calm down before joining them again. Shrugging it off. Kagome finished cooking and handed it out to everyone. They all ate in silnce some still hungry for the fish where very small and not much of a meal.

A little while after eating, and while they were cleaning up. Kagome picked up Inuyasha's sent near by. But the other sent she picked up as well got her fuming. The sent was of graveyard soil, and death, not to mention the sent of demon arousal. She growled and tightly put her hands in her fists. Scowling at the fire she stood and stormed off in the opposite direction the sent came from. How could Inuyasha do this to her? After all that he has put her through already? This was just getting her more pissed off at him. It was going to take a **long** time till she could forgive him again.

* * *

Miroku, Sango, and Shippo all watched as she stormed off and gave glances to each other then shrugged. 

"She must need some time her self." Miroku stated as he sat back down next to the now smoking pile of ashes from the lunch's fire.

"I guess so." Sango said taking a seat next to Miroku. "Hope she comes back soon. We really need to head."

Miroku and Shippo just nodded in silence as they looked off in thought.

* * *

Kagome continued on walking at a fast pace. She was looking for a quiet peaceful place where she could meditate to calm down. Lady Keade thought her that if she needed to calm down. The best way was to meditate plus she said it would help her control her miko powers, and develop them to become stronger etc. 

She soon came to a clearing in the forest. In the clearing was a small lake with small water falling into it. Keeping the water circulating and cleaner then most water found. She sat down near the edge of the water and closed her eyes as she enjoyed the peace and quiet and began to meditate.

Her peace and quiet didn't last that long. As a loud shriek of a little girl pierced through the air. And sure enough just as Kagome stood and faced the direction it came from, a young girl came bounding though the bushes. Tripping over her own feet to land right in front of Kagome. Kagome looked down at the girl as she looked up at Kagome. Her long brown hair stuck to her face, and her chocolate eyes were full of fear. The girl didn't move until a toad youki came bounding through the bushes also yelling. "Run!!" The little girl obeyed and ran past Kagome to hide with the toad youki in the bushes behind her. No sooner where they out of sight a group of many different youkis came charging through the bushes as well.

"Where's the girl? And the toad?" The bigger of the youki asked. His voice was so deep that Kagome could feel the ground tremble beneath her.

"I will not let you get to them!" Kagome glared at them and flexed her claws as she readied herself into a fighting stance. She wasn't going to let these youki get to the other two, no matter how badly she was outnumbered, and that she wasn't used to fighting in this new body yet. What a good way to learn.

The group of youkis broke out into loud laughter. "Look at the week Halfling trying to protect the weaker ones!!" One yelled out.

"Why don't we teach her a lesson at not to disobey our little group?" another in the front said. Kagome watched, grossed out as he licked his lips and blinked at her.

"Let's get her!!" The leader yelled out as they advanced at her.

Kagome gulped but didn't break her stance. _'I can do this! I can do this!' _She chanted over and over again, as they neared. She was badly out numbered thirteen or less to one. But it didn't stop her from taking out the first few with ease. She wasn't going to use he miko ability's yet, until she really needed to use them. She continued to fight using just her feet, fists, claws, etc. And she wasn't doing so bad for a beginner but that didn't last long.

She was now up against one of the bigger and stronger ones of the group. She brought it down to the last six and biggest of them. She was just thrown back a few feet and into a tree. She stood wobbly at first as she regained her strength. She was painting heavily and whipped the blood from the corner of her mouth as she all gave them a hard looked then charged at them again. She couldn't explain where all this strength and energy came from. But she was enjoying it and was having fun. Having fun killing something? Man she really did change a lot. She was going to have to thank Inuyasha one day for this.

She took down three more of them with a bit more trouble with the first. She stood on one of the clearing, in front of the area the two where hiding. While the other three demons recouped from the knock out she gave them. She then over heared the two hiding, talking.

"Who is that wrench?" The toad asked in an annoying voice.

"I don't know. But she reminds me of Lady Kagome." The girl said softly.

"Stupid wrench! Kagome is not a hanyu!!" The toad yelled his voice squeaked, causing Kagome to wince lightly in annoyance.

What Kagome didn't know was that she was being watched closely by a pair of golden eyes, hidden very well up in a near by tree top.

She then tuned them out as she faced on of the other youkis. The other two youkis where sitting back watching with grim faces. Apparently they had a plan and thought it was going to turn out exactly the way they wanted to. But that didn't happen. It took Kagome a bit longer to take his one out, and she had to use some of her miko powers to do so. She had suffered a lot of injuries from the last one. She was down at one knee holding her left arm with her right, which was covered in blood and dripped into a small puddle on the ground. You could plainly see the deep gashes on her legs and stomach through her torn clothing.

She stood, losing her balance for a second but regained it quickly. She glared at the last two standing before her, laughing with smug faces. She knew she wasn't going to last much longer, she was already starting to feel light headed from to much blood lost. She blinked her eyes several times to rid the blurriness that filled them. She decently wasn't going to last. But at least she tired right. As she watched the last two advances towards her, she couldn't move from her spot too afraid of falling over. But she wasn't going to give up. She wants going to let them get the girl. She just couldn't!! That's when she lost it. She started to see everything a red haze. She felt her strength return but she lost control of her body. She couldn't stop it from charging at the two youkis.

It wasn't long before it was only Kagome standing in the middle of the field. Panting and breathing heavily. She looked around to see if any survives where left, only found to be surrounded by dead youki bodies all around her. And it wasn't enough she still needed to kill. To hear the screams as the life was ripped out of them. Her eyes then lay upon the two hiding. Her eyes still a blood lust red. She slowly started to advance on them, closing the gap in only a few graceful strides.

Kagome begged and pleaded for it to stop. To regain control and not harm them. But she wasn't having any luck. She advanced very quickly and stood only a few inches in front of them now. How could she loose control so easily like this? She could only stand and watch the scene play out in her mind like a horror movie and was helpless. As it reached out for the girl it was stopped mid way. The last thing Kagome remembered was the look of happiness on the girls face, as if though someone had come to save her, and the searing pain in her back. She regained control as she felt weightlessness of falling and the black cold world of unconsciousness.

* * *

**Hey everyone!!! Hoped you enjoyed the chapter. So it took a while to update. I've been really busy as of latly. I happy with the reviews I got. I'm so glad you guys like the story!!!! Well thanks for those who gave me a few ideas and I will highly use them. As for the next chapter I need you, my reviewers, help. Kagome is going to be getting a sword and new clothing in the next chapter and a few after that. I would like ou guys to vote on the names I have for the swords. Hope you like some of them. They all each have the name of an element. **

The swords names:

Valermos - Sword of Fire

Houjin - Chinese Meaning 'Fire meatal'

Tlaloc - Aztec mean 'Of the Earth'

Feng - Chinese meaning 'Sharp Blade' or 'Wind'

Nahuatal - Of the Nahuatal Language meaning 'Four Watrers'

**Okays put the name of the sword you like in the reveiw or meassgae me with the name. I will chose the name of the most voted. If theres a tie I'll figure something out lol. Oh i also have an idea for an outfit or two for Kagome as well. I will the last the ideas below. Vote for those too!! **

An outfit likes Inuyasha the colors could be either

Black

Blue

Red

or a mix of two colors with a design or what ever. **Give me ideas.. I want to know what you think!!!**

And a for a kimono:

Black with a silver dragon climbing up it with silver trimings and a dark blue obi(belt)

Plain Black with a green obi

Blue with red obi.

**Any other ideas are welcome. I want to know what you all think so I can make the story better and more of an intrest to all of you. Please vote and Please Please Review. I want to hear what all of you think!!**

**Krystal-wolf77**


	5. In Sesshomaru's castle

**Transformed**

**Chapter 5**

**"In Sesshomaru's castle"**

Kagome moaned softly as the bright light of the sun shone right in her eyes. She rolled over on the bed and cuddled deeper into the soft pillow hoping to catch a few more minutes of sleep before she had to get up for school.. _'Wait… I don't remember falling asleep in a bed?' _Kagome thought as she slowly and tiredly opened her eyes. The room was bright and filled with sun light so it took her a little while till her eyes adjusted to difference in light. She sat up slowly and rubbed the sleep from her eyes and glanced around. She was in what looked like a hotel room. With the huge windows, and doors leading out onto a small balcony over looking a beautiful seen of a garden below. The room itself had white walls, and the ceiling stood nearly fifteen feet above her. She found herself lying on a queen size bed, with pure white sheets and pillows. The floor had a light blue carpet and wooden floor off to the far side of the room where a small fire place was flaring keeping the place a nice warm temperature. A chair was to the right side of the bed and the left a night stand with an oil lamp. A few chairs where set around the fire place and somewhat empty bookshelves lined the walls.

Kagome pulled the heavy blankets off of her and slipped off the bed onto the soft carpet, wincing in slight pain as her muscles protested to being used so early. She loved the way it felt beneath her feet as she walked over to the far side of the room where one of the doors where. Two other doors where in the room. One not to far from this one on the connecting wall, the other on the other side of the room. She opened the door and walked into the dark room. Feeling around on the wall for some sort of switch or anything but didn't find one. Walking back into the room she grabbed the oil lamp, lit it and walked back through the door. Finding many candles and lamps, she began to light all of them till the room glowed with all the light. Turning around she gasped softly, the room was no other then a private bath. A huge hot spring stood in the middle of it, a mini waterfall of hot water flowed into it creating the steam that began rising to the ceiling, filling the room in alight cloud.

Looking around more she saw a shelf filled with an array of scents for the water, and scented soap. A small rack below it was filled with towels, all white and fluffed. '_What's with all the white?_' Kagome wondered as this room too was all white with white walls and tiles. Shrugging it off she guessed that since she was here already, the person who owned this place wouldn't mind her having a bath. So stripping out of her clothing that where all torn and filled with dirt and blood, she grabbed a bottle of scents to add to the water and walked over to the spring like tub. Adding the scent to the water she breathed it in deeply taking in the fresh aroma as it filled the air in the room, and slipped into the water, sighing in a relaxing way, ignoring the stings of small cuts all over her body. She wasn't sure how she was quickly healed like this when she had sustained a great deal of injury's after yesterday fighting off those yōkai to save Jaken and Rin. She winced at the memory wishing she could forget it.

About thirty or so minutes later, Kagome emerged from the bathroom wrapped in a towel, using another to dry her hair and padded across the soft carpet over to the bed. Upon it lied a sky blue kimono with dark blue flowers all over it and it was also with a dark blue obi to match. Kagome blinked and looked at it as she didn't remember anyone walking in, but since she didn't have any other clothing to where she changed into it any way. Finding, in a little shock, that it fit her perfectly and showed off her frame a little but she didn't mind.

After finding a comb and combing out her hair and made sure everything was fit, she walked to the door and opened it, steeping out into the empty hall way. Now that she looked around she started to think she was in a castle and knew only one person who owned one. So taking off down the hall she tried to decide what was what and find the person who had brought her to his home.

The great Daiyōkai of the west walked through a medium, yet wealthy, highly populated village on the border of his lands. He had to take care of some business with the head of the village, an old widow with no sons or heir to take over the village after she had passed. He told the widow that there was nothing to worry that when her time came the village would be in well care. He had a few good ideas as to who he could have take over it at the time. She thanked him and asked if she could ever repay him but he told her that their was nothing she could do and that it was his business to take care of those villages on his land. Plus he knew if this village went out of control then famine would most likely spread through out his well taken care of, well organized land. And he knew if that if anything would happen to his land his late father would not approve of it, even though he disdained his father, he knew better then to take care of what was rightfully given to him.

Leaving the village he walked the path to the spot he left Rin with Jaken and Ah-Un. He was enjoying the walk to his surprise. The weather was nice, not to cold but yet not to hot with a nice spring breeze blowing about the scent of blooming flowers and tree buds. The sun wasn't exactly high in the sky yet but a decent amount above to give the ground a wonderful glow as they day passed on.

As he neared the spot where he had left the three, something had happened. for only Ah-Un was there still tied to a tree grazing on the grass near by, but Rin and Jaken where no where to be seen, their scent was faded but where strongly covered with the scent of wild yōkai that lead off towards his left into to the woods. Running at the speed, that made him nothing more then a blur he followed after the scent through out the forest.

Sesshomaru had been running for no more then a few minutes when he picked up a stronger scent of Rin's and Jaken's on the wind then turned to his left and followed it, oblivious to the slightly familiar but different scent mixed in with theirs. When he arrived near the sight he stood in the shadows of the trees, his presences unknown as he watched and interesting sight before him. Jaken and Rin where not in sight but he could smell them near by, but before him in a clearing was a girl, by her scent he could tell that it was a hanyou. She looked highly familiar to him and her scent carried familiarity with it as well as he noticed it to be the strange female that traveled with his hated half-brother Inuyasha. but the last he saw of them she was a ningen onna and was slightly confused but intrigued at how she had became a hanyou but more surprised as he watched her finish off the wild yōkai around her. He saw the red in her eyes as she turned and walked, no stalked to the shrubbery behind her. The place where Rin and Jaken where hiding. Steeping out of the shadows of the trees he walked over to her in a matter of seconds and knocked her out with a hard punch to the center of her back. He watched with no emotion as her body fell limply to the ground before him.

"Yay!! Lord Sesshomaru has came and saved us!!" Rin's voice sang out as she climbed out of the bushes and ran over the the bushes.

"I knew all along that he would come and save us." Jaken said as he followed after Rin, his arms crossed, his voice was filled with doubt, and surprise that Sesshomaru did indeed come and rescue them.

Sesshomaru glared at Jaken at his tone of voice, making him jump back and bow for forgiveness. But Sesshomaru ignored him as he steeped on the toad yōkai and walked off. "Lets go." He said as he continued to walk off.

"Yes My lord!" Rin said cheerfully as she ran after him, steeping on Jaken's head as she passed. She caught up to Sesshomaru before she looked back. "Lets go Master Jaken before you get left behind again." She said facing forwards again.

"Coming!" Jaken yelled as he jumped up, clenched his staff of two heads to his chest and followed after glancing back at the girl who had just saved his life.

The three of the had not been walked more then a minute before Rin started asking questions. "Lord Sesshomaru? Why did you leave that lady back there like that? She saved our lives shouldn't we help her? and Just who is she? She looks so much like Lady Kagome, but she's human and that lady was yōkai?" Rin said as she thought something over but couldn't come up with and answer.

"Stop asking so many questions, Rin. You're giving me a headache." Jaken complained as he too thought about the girl. "Who was that girl, My Lord?"

Sesshomaru glared to Jaken then glanced to Rin before looking back forwards. "That girl is Kagome, and she is a hanyou now." He answered simply.

"But my lord! How can that be? We have to go back and help her." Rin said as she glanced worriedly back to where Kagome still laid on the ground not moving.

"She will be fine be herself. She took down all those yōkai on her own. Plus that Inuyasha would be come looking for her soon." Jaken said as he walked with his eyes closed only to run into Sesshomaru's leg, back up and bow in forgiveness again. But when nothing happened he just looked up his lord with questioning eyes.

Sesshomaru stopped in his path, not noticing that Jaken had ran into him and was bowing for forgiveness. He just ignored him as he began to pick up scents on the wind. The only ones he could find was the girls, the dead yōkai, new yōkai on the way and Inuyasha not no where near by.

"My Lord?" Rin looked to her lord in question.

Sesshomaru glanced to the girl before he ran back to Kagome and looked down at her limp from on the ground. He saw blood on her clothing, and noticed that some of it was hers. So kneeling next to her he picked her up with his one and only arm and ran back to where Rin and Jaken stared in shock at him as he walked forward with Kagome in his arms.

"Yay!! We get to save Kagome!" Rin sang and skipped after her lord and began talking of plans of what to do with Kagome when she came too again.

Jaken was awe stuck and it took him a few seconds before he could regain control of him self and follow after wards.

Sesshomaru lead Rin and Jaken back to Ah-Un and placed Kagome on top of the two headed dragon yōkai. Rin climbed on after wards behind Kagome then Jaken. "Where are we going my lord?" Jaken asked as Ah-Un followed a cloud covered Sesshomaru into the sky.

Sesshomaru didn't answer but headed North-West back to his castle. he had business to take care of there and no onna, nor hanyou was going to get in his way

Kagome walked through the castle, the soft carpet felt wonderful under her bare feet as she padded down yet another hallway. she stopped and glanced around swearing she had just taken this hall way before. Sighing she continued onward. All the hall ways looked the same here and she got lost very easily. One thing that surprised her was that she hasn't run into anyone or anything yet. Making her wonder is Sesshomaru really was here or not. But she still continued on walking around opening every door she could, and knocked on the ones that where locked. Hopefully she would get the right door sooner or later.

Sesshomaru sat in his office, also one of his mini libraries, on the lower floor of the castle. As soon as he had arrived he had dropped Kagome off in a random unused bed room and had his servants take care of her, as he left and headed down to his office to do paper work. He had been sitting here for hours, reading docs, and signing papers that never seemed to end. At the end of his desk sat a thick stack of signed papers and an ever thicker stack that Jaken had just brought in recently for him to sign. Jaken was now sitting in front of the small fire place enjoying the warmth while Rin was asleep in her room when a light knocking was on the door. Jaken glanced to Sesshomaru who didn't even look up from his papers, sighed and climbed down from the comfortable chair and slowly padded over to the door. "What do you want! can't you see Lord Sesshomaru is busy!" Jaken said rudely expecting one of the servants to be at the door but when he opened it and saw who stood there he epped, jumped back and held out his staff. He wasn't expecting Kagome to be up and walking around yet, and for all the wounds to be healed so quickly. He suspected her to be in the room still.

Sesshomaru hearing the light knock on the door, ignored it as he continued reading a boring document on a farmer in on of the near by villages complaining about other villagers steeping onto his property and taking his things with out permission and asked to have some sort or warrant or something to be made. Sesshomaru had just signed the paper with permission granted to the farmer to do what he pleased when he heard Jaken eep and jumped back. He glanced up to see Kagome at the door and was too quiet surprised to Kagome standing at the door.

Kagome stood at the door in quiet shock as she wasn't quiet expecting someone to answer let alone it be Jaken. She wanted to punch him for being so rude but was frozen at his reaction of him taking guard at her presence. She just didn't know what to do but stay rooted where she was. She glanced into the room though, the only thing she was able to do, and meet Sesshomaru's gaze as he looked up from his papers to the door and saw her. She watched as he gracefully stood and began walking her way. Kagome couldn't help but blush in embarrassment at disturbing him as he approached her.

Sesshomaru stood from his desk and walked over to the door, knocking Jaken across the room for being to loud when answering the door, and now stood in the door way staring at Kagome who seemed to be rooted to the spot she stood in. He couldn't help but mentally smirk as he watched the blood rise to her cheeks coloring them to a soft pink, but stopped quickly as he had more important things to do, as he glanced back to the paper work on his desk then to her.

Kagome followed his gaze to the paper work on his desk then back to her. She looked him in the eyes as she cleared her throat and was finally able to move, taking a step back. "Sorry to disturb you. I didn't know you where busy." She said her voice dry.

"What is it that you wanted?" Sesshomaru asked calmly, raising one perfect eye-brow in question at her. He was still surprised that she would walk through a place she did not know just to find him.

"Um..." Kagome began to say then forgot why she was looking for him in the first place, then blushed madly as her stomach growled loud enough for everyone around her to hear.

Sesshomaru smirked at her embarrassment, then glanced back to paper works, then Jaken. "Jaken, wake Rin. It's time for lunch." He said as he walked out into the hall, even though Sesshomaru hardly ate, not that he needed to, he decided he needed a break from the paper work and headed down the hall. he didn't stop even when he heard Kagome's feet pad quickly against the carpet as she jogged to to catch up to him then feel into steep quietly behind him.

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait, I forgot that I had this typed and ready to go... I got to distracted with things going on at home... But I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and the cliffy... I think... Please tell me what you think. R&R**


	6. In Sesshomaru's castle part 2

**Transformed**

_**Chapter 6**_

_"In Sesshomaru's Castle Part 2"_

The great Daiyōkai of the west walked through a medium, yet wealthy, highly populated village on the border of his lands. He had to take care of some business with the head of the village, an old widow with no sons or heir to take over the village after she had passed. He told the widow that there was nothing to worry that when her time came the village would be in well care. He had a few good ideas as to who he could have take over it at the time. She thanked him and asked if she could ever repay him but he told her that their was nothing she could do and that it was his business to take care of those villages on his land. Plus he knew if this village went out of control then famine would most likely spread through out his well taken care of, well organized land. And he knew if that if anything would happen to his land his late father would not approve of it, even though he disdained his father, he knew better then to take care of what was rightfully given to him.

Leaving the village he walked the path to the spot he left Rin with Jaken and Ah-Un. He was enjoying the walk to his surprise. The weather was nice, not to cold but yet not to hot with a nice spring breeze blowing about the scent of blooming flowers and tree buds. The sun wasn't exactly high in the sky yet but a decent amount above to give the ground a wonderful glow as they day passed on.

As he neared the spot where he had left the three, something had happened. for only Ah-Un was there still tied to a tree grazing on the grass near by, but Rin and Jaken where no where to be seen, their scent was faded but where strongly covered with the scent of wild yōkai that lead off towards his left into to the woods. Running at the speed, that made him nothing more then a blur he followed after the scent through out the forest.

Sesshomaru had been running for no more then a few minutes when he picked up a stronger scent of Rin's and Jaken's on the wind then turned to his left and followed it, oblivious to the slightly familiar but different scent mixed in with theirs. When he arrived near the sight he stood in the shadows of the trees, his presences unknown as he watched an interesting sight before him. Jaken and Rin where not in sight but he could smell them near by, but before him in a clearing was a girl, by her scent he could tell that it was a hanyou. She looked highly familiar to him and her scent carried familiarity with it as well as he noticed it to be the strange female that traveled with his hated half-brother Inuyasha. but the last he saw of them she was a ningen onna and was slightly confused but intrigued at how she had became a hanyou but more surprised as he watched her finish off the wild yōkai around her. He saw the red in her eyes as she turned and walked, no stalked to the shrubbery behind her. The place where Rin and Jaken where hiding. Steeping out of the shadows of the trees he walked over to her in a matter of seconds and knocked her out with a hard punch to the center of her back. He watched with no emotion as her body fell limply to the ground before him.

"Yay! Lord Sesshomaru has came and saved us!" Rin's voice sang out as she climbed out of the bushes and ran over to her lord.

"I knew all along that he would come and save us." Jaken said as he followed after Rin, his arms crossed, his voice was filled with doubt, and surprise that Sesshomaru did indeed come and rescue them.

Sesshomaru glared at Jaken at his tone of voice, making him jump back and bow for forgiveness. But Sesshomaru ignored him as he steeped on the toad yōkai and walked off. "Lets go." He said as he continued to walk off.

"Yes My lord!" Rin said cheerfully as she ran after him, steeping on Jaken's head as she passed. She caught up to Sesshomaru before she looked back. "Lets go Master Jaken before you get left behind again." She said facing forwards again.

"Coming!" Jaken yelled as he jumped up, clenched his staff of two heads to his chest and followed after glancing back at the girl who had just saved his life.

The three of the had not been walked more then a minute before Rin started asking questions. "Lord Sesshomaru? Why did you leave that lady back there like that? She saved our lives shouldn't we help her? and Just who is she? She looks so much like Lady Kagome, but she's human and that lady was yōkai?" Rin said as she thought something over but couldn't come up with and answer.

"Stop asking so many questions, Rin. You're giving me a headache." Jaken complained as he too thought about the girl. "Who was that girl, My Lord?"

Sesshomaru glared to Jaken then glanced to Rin before looking back forwards. "That girl is Kagome, and she is a hanyou now." He answered simply.

"But my lord! How can that be? We have to go back and help her." Rin said as she glanced worriedly back to where Kagome still laid on the ground not moving.

"She will be fine be herself. She took down all those yōkai on her own. Plus that Inuyasha would be come looking for her soon." Jaken said as he walked with his eyes closed only to run into Sesshomaru's leg, back up and bow in forgiveness again. But when nothing happened he just looked up his lord with questioning eyes.

Sesshomaru stopped in his path, not noticing that Jaken had ran into him and was bowing for forgiveness. He just ignored him as he began to pick up scents on the wind. The only ones he could find was the girls, the dead yōkai, new yōkai on the way and Inuyasha not no where near by.

"My Lord?" Rin looked to her lord in question.

Sesshomaru glanced to the girl before he ran back to Kagome and looked down at her limp from on the ground. He saw blood on her clothing, and noticed that some of it was hers. So kneeling next to her he picked her up with his one and only arm and ran back to where Rin and Jaken stared in shock at him as he walked forward with Kagome in his arms.

"Yay! We get to save Kagome!" Rin sang and skipped after her lord and began talking of plans of what to do with Kagome when she came too again.

Jaken was awe stuck and it took him a few seconds before he could regain control of him self and follow after wards.

Sesshomaru lead Rin and Jaken back to Ah-Un and placed Kagome on top of the two headed dragon yōkai. Rin climbed on after wards behind Kagome then Jaken. "Where are we going my lord?" Jaken asked as Ah-Un followed a cloud covered Sesshomaru into the sky.

Sesshomaru didn't answer but headed North-West back to his castle. he had business to take care of there and no onna, nor hanyou was going to get in his way

Kagome walked through the castle, the soft carpet felt wonderful under her bare feet as she padded down yet another hallway. she stopped and glanced around swearing she had just taken this hall way before. Sighing she continued onward. All the hall ways looked the same here and she got lost very easily. One thing that surprised her was that she hasn't run into anyone or anything yet. Making her wonder is Sesshomaru really was here or not. But she still continued on walking around opening every door she could, and knocked on the ones that where locked. Hopefully she would get the right door sooner or later.

Sesshomaru sat in his office, also one of his mini libraries, on the lower floor of the castle. As soon as he had arrived he had dropped Kagome off in a random unused bed room and had his servants take care of her, as he left and headed down to his office to do paper work. He had been sitting here for hours on end last track in time while he read documents, and signing papers that never seemed to end. At the end of his desk sat a thick stack of signed papers and an ever thicker stack that Jaken had just brought in recently for him to sign. Jaken was now sitting in front of the small fire place enjoying the warmth while Rin was asleep in her room when a light knocking was on the door. Jaken glanced to Sesshomaru who didn't even look up from his papers, sighed and climbed down from the comfortable chair and slowly padded over to the door. "What do you want! can't you see Lord Sesshomaru is busy!" Jaken said rudely expecting one of the servants to be at the door but when he opened it and saw who stood there he epped, jumped back and held out his staff. He wasn't expecting Kagome to be up and walking around yet, and for all the wounds to be healed so quickly. He suspected her to be in the room still.

Sesshomaru hearing the light knock on the door, ignored it as he continued reading a boring document on a farmer in on of the near by villages complaining about other villagers steeping onto his property and taking his things with out permission and asked to have some sort or warrant or something to be made. Sesshomaru had just signed the paper with permission granted to the farmer to do what he pleased when he heard Jaken eep and jumped back. He glanced up to see Kagome at the door and was too quiet surprised to Kagome standing at the door.

Kagome stood at the door in quiet shock as she wasn't quiet expecting someone to answer let alone it be Jaken. She wanted to punch him for being so rude but was frozen at his reaction of him taking guard at her presence. she just didn't know what to do but stay rooted where she was. She glanced into the room though, the only thing she was able to do, and meet Sesshomaru's gaze as he looked up from his papers to the door and saw her. She watched as he gracefully stood and began walking her way. Kagome couldn't help but blush in abasement at disturbing him as he approached her.

Sesshomaru stood from his desk and walked over to the door, knocking Jaken across the room for being to loud when answering the door, and now stood in the door way staring at Kagome who seemed to be rooted to the spot she stood in. He couldn't help but mentally smirk as he watched the blood rise to her cheeks coloring them to a soft pink, but stopped quickly as he had more important things to do,a s he glanced back to the paper work on his desk then to her.

Kagome followed his gaze to the paper work on his desk then back to her. she looked him in the eyes as she cleared her throat and was finally able to move, taking a step back. "Sorry to disturb you. I didn't know you where busy." She said her voice dry.

"What is it that you wanted?" Sesshomaru asked calmly, raising one perfect eye-brow in question at her. he was still surprised that she would walk through a place she did not know just to find him.

"Um..." Kagome began to say then forgot why she was looking for him in the first place, then blushed madly as her stomach growled, loud enough for everyone around her to hear.

Sesshomaru smirked at her embarrassment, then glanced back to paper works, then Jaken. "Jaken, wake Rin. It's time for lunch." He said as he walked out into the hall, even though Sesshomaru hardly ate, not that he needed to, he decided he needed a break from the paper work and headed down the hall. he didn't stop even when he heard Kagome's feet pad quickly against the carpet as she jogged to to catch up to him then feel into steep quietly behind him.


	7. Lunch

**Transformed**

_**Chapter 7**_

_"Lunch"_

Kagome followed silently and in step behind Sesshomaru as he led her through the giant castle that was his home. She was surprised that he knew exactly where to go, with every hall way looking the same. Then again, she thought, he has probably been living here for a very long time.

Sesshomaru came to a quick stop, making Kagome slid to a stop to keep from running into him. She looked at his back as he stood in front of two very thick heavy oak doors and guessed that this had to be the dining hall. Sesshomaru and Kagome only stood there for a few seconds before the door opened and Sesshomaru walked foreword into the room, Kagome in tow.

"Welcome Lord Sesshomaru. Dinner will be served in a few minutes." A maid said as she held to door open for them.

Kagome gasped slightly at the sight of the room. In the center of the huge room was a long table decorated with flowers, at least fifteen chairs lined each side and three at the head and bottom of the table. Sesshomaru took the middle chair of the three at the head of the table and Kagome took the one on the left next to him. Before them sat empty plates, multiple silverware and a wine glass.

A maid came out with a bottle in hand and poured a thick liquid substance into each of their glasses. Kagome eyed the drink before glancing out of the corner of her eyes at Sesshomaru. He sat their casually taking a sip of his drink. Kagome took the glass into her own hands and took a small cautious sip, and went wide eyed at the feeling of the warm substance slid down her throat and hit her completely empty stomach with a tingling sensation. She glanced over at Sesshomaru fully with one raised brow in question.

Sesshomaru glanced at Kagome out of the corner of his eye. He watched with slight amusement as she eyed the drink with a confused expression, then as she glanced to him as he took a casual sip of his warm sake. He smirked at her reaction to her first sip then looked fully over to him. He did not look to her but at the waiters as they began to fill out of the kitchen door with plates of food. "It's sake." He told her simply as a plate of food was placed before him and the lid was removed.

He had to complement the chiefs for such a well done work, they probably over did it a bit, But it looked quiet delicious. He took the first bite and watched as Kagome took hers right after he did.

Kagome took her first bite right after Sesshomaru took his, not quite sure if she was supposed to before or after he did. But with the first bite her eyes went wide again. The food was wonderful! It reminded her of her mother's home cooking and she became upset at the thought. How long was it since she had last visited her home? No more than a few days right? She sighed mentally then went back to eating savoring the taste of every bite.

The dinner was carried out in silence, no one talked except for when the servants came in to ask to refill their cups, takes their empty plates or ask if they would like anything else. Sesshomaru finished the last of his Sake and nodded to the servant who took his cup and left the room. 'Time to get to business.'

Sesshomaru thought as he turned in his chair to look at Kagome. He had been thinking all dinner about what questions to ask the half breed that now sat next to him. He wanted to know how she had been an onna only days before but is now a full half-breed much like his hated half-brother Inuyasha. Not to mention why she had the scent of an Inu when clearly she did not mate with him.

"How is that you are a half-demon?" Sesshomaru finally asked, surprising Kagome.

Kagome coughed in surprised to Sesshomaru actually talked to her and blushed. "I'm sorry… I'm not quite so sure myself." She said as she looked down at the table.

"How do you not know?" Sesshomaru pried. He really wanted to know how, since mating was clearly not what happened, her scent was still innocent.

"I don't know." She sighed. "Inuyasha…" She cringed at saying the name making Sesshomaru smirk, "He said he wished upon a fallen star that I was a hanyō like him. I don't know why he did it, but apparently it had come true… and well this is what I now am…" she sighed the blush darkening as she still looked at the table.

"Hmm…. That is quiet interesting…." Sesshomaru said in thought.

Kagome looked to Sesshomaru with a questioning look and saw that he had a far off look like he was thinking. She then got confused, she never seen him this deep in thought before, and knowing it was about her, had her scared. She looked to the now empty table and began to wonder.

As she did this Rin walked in with an annoyed Jaken behind her.

"You're late." Sesshomaru said snapping out of his thoughts and glared at Jaken as they neared the table.

"Sorry Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin said before Jaken could say anything, as she skipped to his side of the table. "Rin was very tired."

Sesshomaru was silent for a second as he thought things over then as the maid brought her dish out he stood up. "Rin eat up then show, Kagome here, around the castle." He said and turned to leave. He was out the door before Kagome could say anything.

"Yay! I can't wait to show you the garden!" Rin said very cheerfully as she took her seat and began eating her food at a faster rate than was needed.

Kagome who couldn't help but smile at the girl nodded. "I will love to see the garden but slow down your eating a bit. We have time." She said her voice a soft velvet to the girl.

Rin stared at Kagome for a moment with her mouth wide open before she nodded and began to eat a much slower pace. Kagome then noticed that Jaken had left the room with Sesshomaru leaving the girls to be by themselves. Kagome sat there and watched as Rin ate wondering what Sesshomaru was thinking about, what he was up to, and how she could get back to her home.


End file.
